Concurso en Soul Society
by Aoi-Jeagerjaques22
Summary: [Resumen] El título lo dice todo. En Soul Society se realiza un concurso por diversas razones (recaudar fondos para reconstruir el Sereitei, entretención del Sou-taichou, etc) y nuestro grupo humano favorito es invitado a participar en ello. Shinigamis, humanos, quincys, fullbrings y espadas revueltos... ¡todos en Soul Society! Y ¿para qué? ¡Para salvar el Sereitei! xD


_**Disclaimer: El genial manga y anime Bleach no me pertenece a mí sino a trollero de Tite Kubo, la historia si es mía.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"**¡Concurso en Soul Society!"**

**.**

**.**

**.**

― ¿Y…―comenzó tratando de retener su furia― …POR QUÉ RAYOS TENGO QUE ESTAR YO AQUÍ?!

―No seas tan ruidoso ―le regañó Ishida acomodándose los lentes. Chad emitió su acostumbrado asentimiento silencioso.

― ¡Kurosaki-kun no estés tan molesto, ya verás que te vas a divertir! ―exclamó Inoue tratando de animarlo.

―No lo creo…

― ¡Oaaahhh no seas tan aguafiestas! ―exclamó un rubio tapándose la cara con su acostumbrado abanico mientras que agitaba su mano restándole importancia al hecho.― ¡Es muy considerado que la Soul Society nos haya invitado a un evento tan importante y novedoso! ¡No todos los días el Gotei 13 tiene este tipo de acontecimientos! ¡Deberíamos de aprovechar esta oportunidad para relajarnos!

― ¡Jó! ¡Urahara-san tiene razón! ¡No todo debe de ser peleas y más peleas!

―Mphhmm―asintió Chad. Ishida lo imitó.

―Lo sé pero…hay algo que no me da buena espina…

― ¡Que desconfiado eres Ichigo! ¡Será divertido! ―dijo un gato negro que saltaba con ellos por los tejados del Sereitei.

―Eso es lo que temo…―Ichigo suspiró, definitivamente un concurso en Soul Society sería de lo más raro y extraño. Recordaba cómo había comenzado todo eso…

*.*.*.*.*.*.*

―Ichigo…

―Mmm… ya no quiero más puré… ya no…

― ¿Puré? ¿Qué rayos…? Ichigo…―lo zarandeo levemente tratando de despertarlo

―Mmm…bhhhhhssssss

― ¡Qué asco! ¡Estás babeando! ¡Ichigo despierta!

― ¿Uhmm?... ¿R-renji?... ¡Renji! ¿Por qué demonios estás aquí? ―Kurosaki se levantó de su cama sorprendido por la visita del pelirrojo.

―Es…

― ¿Pasó algo en Soul Society?

―Bueno…

― ¿Le declararon la guerra al Sereitei?

―… ¬¬

― ¿Pasó algo con Ru…?

― ¡¿Me dejas hablar?! ¬¬U

―Está bien…pero no me grites cabeza de piña ¬¬

―Bueno… es algo que pasará en Soul Society. Yamamoto sotaichou nos mandó a informar a Ishida, Inoue, Chad y a ti para que vayan al Sereitei de inmediato ―habló con suma seriedad Renji.

Ichigo se sorprendió… ¿lo había mandado el sotaichou? ¿tan serio era todo eso?...pero lo más importante ¿Qué rayos había pasado en Soul Society para que lo llamaran tan urgentemente?... esperen… Renji había dicho ¿"nos mandó"?

― ¿Nos?

―Sí…vine con Kuchiki-taichou ^^

― ¿Byakuya está aquí? O.o

― ¿No es eso lo que dije, idiota? ¬¬ Está en el almacén de Urahara… él también ha sido convocado

―Renji ―comenzó Ichigo. ― ¿tan serio es todo esto?

―Sí… más de lo que te imaginas…

*.*.*.*.*.*.*

―Estúpido Renji… si me hubiera dicho esto desde un principio claro que no hubiera venido…―Ichigo suspiró mientras que observaba todo a su alrededor con una cara de poker face, varios shinigamis de bajo rango corrían por la cima del Soukyoku trayendo maquillaje, arreglando los reflectores y la escenografía para el concurso.

¡Si leyeron bien! ¡Era un concurso! La maldita razón por la que Renji había ido al mundo humano era para invitarlos a un concurso que se celebraría en Soul Society. ¡Si esos concursos tontos que salían en la tele y los cuales odiaba! Y todo por la ridícula idea de calmar a todos después de guerra en Karakura y también por lo de la revuelta de Ginjo.

Cada escuadrón del Gotei 13 era representado por su capitán y su teniente además de ser agrupados con 1 escuadrón más. Una semana antes ya habían sorteado a los grupos y ellos eran:

―Grupo 1 - Los escuadrones 1 y 8: Yamamoto Genryuusai Shigekuni, y su teniente Choujiro Sasakibe y Saijin Komamura, y su teniente Iba Tetsuzaemon. Aporte del mundo humano: Yasutora Sado.

―Grupo 2 – Los escuadrones 2 y 5: Soi Fong, y su teniente Yaechiro Omaeda y Shinji Hirako, y su teniente Momo Hinamori. Aporte del mundo humano: Yoruichi Shihoin.

―Grupo 3 – Los escuadrones 3 y 12: -Rose y su teniente Izuru Kira y Mayuri Kurotsuchi, y su teniente, Nemu Kurotsuchi. Aporte del mundo humano: Kisuke Urahara.

―Grupo 4 – Los escuadrones 4 y 9: Retsu Unohana, y su teniente Isane Koketsu y Shunsui Kyoraku, y su teniente Nanao Ise. Aporte del mundo humano: Uryuu Ishida.

―Grupo 5 – Los escuadrones 6 y 13: Byakuya Kuchiki, y su teniente Renji Abarai y Juushiro Ukitake, y su teniente Rukia Kuchiki. Aporte del mundo humano: Ichigo Kurosaki.

―Grupo 6 – Los escuadrones 7 y 10: Kensei Muguruma, y su teniente Shuhei Hisagi y Toushiro Hitsugaya, y su teniente Rangiku Matsumoto. Aporte del mundo humano: Orihime Inoue.

―Grupo 7 – El escuadrón 11: Zaraki Kenpachi, su teniente Yachiru Kusajishi, el tercer lugar Ikakku Madarame y el quinto lugar Yumichika Ayasegawa. Aporte del mundo humano: Keigo Asano.

― ¡¿KEIGO?! ―gritó sorprendido Ichigo y no era para menos, su escandaloso amigo no estaba involucrado con la Soul Society… ¿o sí?― ¿Por qué rayos Keigo está ahí… y para colmo con el escuadrón de Kenpachi?

―Si te das cuenta no iba a alcanzar un aporte del mundo humano para el grupo del mundo humano y eso especulaba que el escuadrón 11 sería eliminado del concurso si no poseían un humano para la fecha entonces milagrosamente apareció el nombre de Keigo y bueno él también en Soul Society.―explicó Rukia a medida que mostraba sus típicos dibujos de Chappy. Kurosaki solo asintió ante la explicación recordando que Keigo no había asistido a la preparatoria la anterior semana… ya podía imaginarse la cara de psicópata de su hermana regalando a Keigo envuelto como un regalo y un moño encima de la cabeza a Ikakku. Una gran gota apareció sobre su cabeza, definitivamente estaba loca.

Los reflectores se encendieron y mostraron a nada más y nada menos que a Gin Ichimaru con un traje de gala y con un micrófono en la mano, sonriendo con esa mueca zorruna que lo caracterizaba. A Ichigo se le desencajó la mandíbula.

― ¡Hola queridos amigos shinigamis, humanos con poder espiritual elevado, hollows y almas comunes y corrientes! ¡Hoy haremos un estupendo concurso en Soul Society en donde los altos mandos del Gotei 13 participarán! ¡Así que vayan al baño mientras puedan y traigan todo el refresco posible para burlarnos-digo para divertirnos en esta hora tan entretenida! ―y ante la aún mirada sorprendida del pelinaranja un grupo de camarógrafos salió de la nada con una tribuna llena de público en donde estaban algunos shinigamis también los vizard restantes, las almas modificadas, algunos hollows y arrancar, Tatsuki, Mizuiro, Yuzu, Karin, el viejo, el padre de Ishida, Don Kanonji y varias personas, o almas, más… ¡ESPEREN! ESTABA EL VIEJO, YUZU, KARIN Y LOS DEMÁS… ¡DEBIAN DE ESTAR BROMEANDO!― ¡Le debemos un gran agradecimiento a Shinigami Chanel, a Tv Rukoungai y a Frecuencia Hollow por darnos la oportunidad de transmitir este gran evento!

― ¡¿Frecuencia Hollow?! ¡¿Qué rayos…?! ¡¿E-ESTO TAMBIÉN SE VÉ EN HUECO MUNDO?! ―gritó Ichigo como esquizofrénico a lo que Rukia le dio un zape.

― ¡Por supuesto que sí! ¡O sino no sería divertido! ―respondió Gin ensanchando su sonrisa zorruna. ―… ¡Bueno! ¡Aquí vamos! ¡Habrá 7 desafíos en los cuales 5 serán individuales y 2 serán grupales! ¿Entendido? ¡Bien! ¡Comencemos con el primer desafío que será el primer desafío grupal! ― el público exclamó un "¡Ohhhhhhh!".― ¡Y el primer desafío será…! Cha- cha –cha -chaaaaaaan―**música de suspenso**.― ¡"Busca y libera a Grimmjow Jeagerjaques"! ― se oyó otro "¡Ohhhh!" de parte del público― ¡Así es amigos! ¡La Sexta Espada del ejercito arrancar de Aizen-sama, Grimmjow Jeagerjaques se encuentra dentro de esta gran piscina!―. De la nada apareció una enorme pero ENORME piscina, que más que una piscina parecía un acuario inmenso con un Gimmjow en el fondo de la "piscina" atado de pies a cabeza en lo que parecía ser kidou. Ichigo sonrió, eso era pan comido ganarían ese juego de una maldita vez y recuperaría su paz mental. Así de sencillo. ― ¡Ohhhhh! ¡Pero no crean que esto será fácil! ¡Al contrario! ¡Dentro de esta piscina se encuentran múltiples kidous e ilusiones además que nuestro querido amigo no es muy tranquilo que digamos! ¡En esta prueba todos los integrantes de los grupos participaran! ¡Se le entregará a cada integrante un balón de oxígeno! ¡Pero ojo! ¡Cuando al participante se le acabe el oxígeno y salga a la superficie en busca de aire automáticamente será eliminado pero solo será el participante no el grupo! ¡Ahora queridas victimas- digo queridos participantes diríjanse a camerinos y cámbiense para comenzar con el juego!

En los camerinos todos los grupos discutían entre ellos mismos para planear su estrategia, Chad daba grandes ideas con sus "Umhh" o "Mphhmm" e Ishida se lamentaba por no haber confeccionado un traje de baño Quincy para ese evento. Yoruichi se transformaba en gato sonriendo maliciosamente, ella ya tenía su gran técnica preparada. Unohana "aconsejaba" a su teniente ponerse el traje de baño que le había traído. Keigo observaba con miedo todo eso, ¿el qué rayos iba a hacer? (N/A: Créeme Keigo, yo también me pregunto lo mismo…). Nemu preparaba su brazo giratorio para la prueba a orden de Mayuri… no perderían por nada del mundo.

― ¡Yo quiero ese traje! ―gritó Ichigo jalando de un lado una bermuda playera azul marino (N/A: Así se le dice en mi país a los trajes de baño que usan los hombres o algo así Je Je Je, espero no confundirlos)

― ¡Pues yo lo vi primero, cabeza de zanahoria! ¬¬ ―exclamó Renji jalando del otro extremo.

― ¡Deliras! ¡Yo lo vi primero!

― ¡El que delira eres tú, imbécil!

― ¡Eres tú!

― ¡No, tú lo eres!

― ¡Son los dos, par de bakas! ¡Este traje es para Ukitake-taichou!―Rukia se apareció detrás de ellos dándoles un puñete a cada uno.

― ¡P-pero Rukia, no hay otros trajes de baño!

― ¿No hay?

― ¡Sí, no hay nada!

―Bueno, en ese caso…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

―Taaaichooouuuuu…―dijo melosamente Matsumoto acercándose a Hitsugaya. El peliplateado la observó con enfado.― ¡Taichouu no se moleste conmigo! ¡Mire que le saldrá arrugas y eso que solo es un niño!

― ¡Lesionaste a un compañero! ―gritó enojado Toushiro mientras que la vena saltante en su frente se multiplicaba.― ¡Y no soy un niño, Matsumoto! o

― ¡Juro que no hice nada! ¡Shuhei comenzó a sangrar solito!

― ¿Y tú por qué crees que fue? ¬¬

―Quién sabe… siempre le pasa lo mismo―hizo una mueca despreocupada.

―Siempre le pasa lo mismo porque tú siempre haces lo mismo, Matsumoto-san―habló Kira negando con la cabeza.

―Escandalosa… muy escandalosa―susurró el pelinegro que estaba recostado en el suelo, inconsciente con un pañuelo en la nariz. Kensei lo observaba con una gotita sobre su cabeza.

― Tal vez no debimos probar la técnica acuática de la piscina, Rangiku-san―murmuró Inoue con preocupación a la rubia. La oreja Toushiro se movió captando lo que había dicho y observó a la pelinaranja con el ceño fruncido.

― ¿De qué técnica hablas?

―Uhm… de la técnica que Rangiku-san y yo habíamos creado, para el desafío. ¡La "Estrategia Femenina de Distracción Acuática"! ^o^―contestó haciendo una pose de super heroína.

― ¿"Estrategia Femenina de Distracción Acuática"? ¿Y qué es eso?

―Bueno es una técnica de distracción. Hacemos esto y…―se agarró los pechos y comenzó a moverlos circularmente. Hisagi al ver eso comenzó a sangrar, otra vez. ―…ya…Kyaaaaa ¡Hisagi-san!

―Así que eso pasó…―Hitsugaya le dirigió una mirada fulminante a mujer de grande pechonalidad.―haré que hagas el papeleo de todo un siglo Matsumoto.

― ¡Taichouuuu no sea así de malo conmigo! ¡¿Y un siglo de papeleo?! ¡Si a la justas hago el papeleo de un dia! ¡Usted me quiere matar Taichou!

―Ya es una decisión Matsumo…―Toushiro volteaba su cuerpo para darle la espalda a su teniente pero lo que vio lo dejo helado, más que cuando usaba a Hyorinmaru. Su rostro se paralizó y después…―….JA JA JA JA JA―estalló de la risa arrojándose al suelo. Dos sujetos lo observaban con molestia.

Su teniente, Kensei, Hisagi y todos los demás escuadrones y personas comenzaron a imitarlo.

― ¡D-dejen de reírse! /o/ ¡Esto no es gracioso!

― ¡Jajajaja eso es imposible Renji!―Ikkaku sonrió con sorna.― ¡Jajaja tú también Ichigo! ¡Esto no puede ser más divertido!

― ¡Joder! ¡Todo esto es culpa tuya enana! ―la pelinegra le lanzó una sonrisa divertida como diciéndole: "No puedes hacer nada para evitarlo… baka" ― Maldita…

― Llevar trajes de baño de nii-sama debería de ser un honor para ti Ichigo. Es un bello y estético diseño que solo nii-sama podría tener así que llévalo con más respeto. Además… te estiliza las piernas.―dijo al borde de la risa.

― ¡Enana del demoni-

―Kurosaki llevar el traje de baño del Embajador de Algas debe de ser un privilegio para ti. ―Byakuya lo observó con su mirada glacial. Así era. Ichigo y Renji tenían bermudas playeras del Embajador de Algas. Bueno y Byakuya…también.

―Bonitos trajes. Kurosaki, Abarai. ―Ichimaru sonrió zorrunamente. Renji carraspeo incómodo e Ichigo frunció aun más su ceño―Bueno… Daremos inicio al juego pues se ve que nuestro querido amigo, sobrentiéndase Grimmjow, no resistirá mucho tiempo en esa situación… ¡Querido publico contemos juntos! ¡Cinco! ―Todos los participantes se pusieron en la línea― ¡Cuatro! ―Observaron fijamente al espada. Cada uno ya tenía su propia estrategia― ¡Tres!― Byakuya Kuchiki agarró la base de Senbonzakura, ganarían por el honor de la familia Kuchiki, por la dignidad de Soul Society y por el Embajador de Algas― ¡Dos! ― Yoruichi con su forma gatuna sonreía mirando de soslayo a Ichigo. Soi Fong la contemplaba con estrellas en los ojos.― ¡Uno! ―Kisuke agarró el manga de su hakama como buscando algo en sus ropas. Sonrió, palmeando el objeto encontrado.― ¡A la carga!

Todos los participantes corrieron hacia la piscina dispuestos a todo por ganar la competencia ya que nadie, nadie estaba dispuesto a perder.

**Continuará… (?)**

Hola! Bueno antes que nada disculpen la cacografia, el texto ha estado guardado bastante tiempo en mi compu (1 año aprox) y la verdad es que me daba floera revisar asi que perdonen si es que hay algun defecto o falla ortografica.

Como veran este fic no es nada serio ni dramatico, es mas bien como una especie de parodia hecha para divertir y ocupar el tiempo de su querida autora en cosas mejores que el estudio... aunque deberia de ser al reves.

En fiiin... espero que les haya gustado aunque sea un poquito el fic .-. no soy muy buena escribiendo (solo tengo un fic llamado Mi regalo perdido si gustan lo pueden leer) si que estoy abierta a criticas constructivas y destructivas.

Bueno ¡nos vemos! y... dejen su review por favor, me ayudaria mucho a mejorar.

Matta ne

Haru-chan*


End file.
